


[Podfic of] A Certain Sense of Synergy Between Yourself and Me

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins gets groped by Michael Rosenbaum before meeting him, which he finds out later is pretty much par for the course. Life ensues—twitter and Taken and sucking fuzzy balls (not like that (maybe)) and somewhere in there, falling head over heels stupid in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Certain Sense of Synergy Between Yourself and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Certain Sense of Synergy Between Yourself and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119593) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RiWtcs) [73 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 2:40:40 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
